As distribution and use of a mobile terminal increase, a terminal that provides various functions is under development. Recently, a dual mode (or a dual standby mode) terminal that can use two wireless communication networks is brought to the market. The dual mode terminal can be used in an area where different networks are mixed or when a user roams into a network of a different service provider.
A general exclusive terminal that supports one wireless communication system can perform communication in only a service area of a relevant wireless communication system. In contrast, a dual mode terminal, for example, a dual mode terminal that supports a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system and a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) can perform communication in a CDMA service area and a GSM service area, so that its utility is high.
The conventional dual mode terminal connects a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface of each modem to a hub or a switch to perform communication with an external apparatus (ex. Personal Computer (PC)).
FIGS. 1A and 1B are block diagrams illustrating a dual mode terminal according to the conventional art.
First, FIG. 1A illustrates a dual mode terminal 100 where respective modems 102 and 104 are connected to a hub 106 to perform communication with a PC 110. The dual mode terminal 100 having the above construction requires a part called a ‘hub’ additionally, which causes a current consumption increase and a manufacturing cost raise to act as a factor that deteriorates competitiveness. In addition, since the dual mode terminal 100 having the above construction cannot use a different connection method except the USB, different methods such as Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA), Secure Digital Input Output (SDIO), Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) express, etc. is not applicable.
Next, FIG. 1B illustrates a dual mode terminal 100 in which respective modems 102 and 104 are connected to a switch 108 to perform communication with a PC 110. The dual mode terminal 100 having the above construction requires a switch device additionally, which causes a manufacturing cost raise, and cannot maintain data continuity between the two modems 102 and 104. That is, the modem 2 104 cannot continuously receive a data service that has been provided by the modem 1 102.
In addition, in the structures of FIGS. 1A and 1B, the PC 110 controls not only generation and processing of data, but also data transmission/reception of the modems 102 and 104 inside the dual mode terminal 100. That is, the PC 110 selects one modem to be connected and performs signaling with the selected modem to transmit/receive data. Accordingly, a large amount of signaling is required between the PC 110 and the dual mode terminal 100, and a delay in data transmission/reception may occur.
Therefore, a dual mode terminal for solving the above-described problems and a technique for effectively operating the terminal are required.